The Green Eyed Boy and his Oddball
by Maraudin'likeaboss
Summary: Harry Potter. Neoma Lovegood. Harry finally got the guts to ask Neoma on a date. How will it go? Harry/OC. { Image is not owned by moi. Credit goes to whoever made it. }


She had inherited it from her father, mother, and hell - even her sister. Neoma Lovegood was an oddball. She skipped through the halls, like her sister, and said the most weirdest of things. Maybe that's why Harry Potter fell in love with her.

"Hello Harry," she greeted him with a dazed smile.

"Um, h-hey, Neoma," he said, awkwardly.

"There seems to be some wrackspurts around your head," she noted.

"I wonder why," said Harry, laughing nervously.

"I can help you get rid of them if you'd like," she said.

"Oh, um, sure..." said Harry, not really knowing how she would 'get rid of them'.

"Okay!" she said. She was about to skip off when Harry blurted out,

"Neoma, will you go on the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

Neoma stared at him for a moment, wide-eyed and her face dazed. Then she smiled widely.

"I'd love to, Harry," she said.

She skipped over to him, kissed his cheek and skipped off back to Ravenclaw Tower. Harry smiled to himself, holding on to his cheek where Neoma had just placed her lips.

Then a sudden thought knocked the smile right off his face.

_He had a date with the girl of his dreams...but he was awkward as hell when it came to dates._

* * *

Neoma woke up on Saturday morning, bright and early, unlike most of her dormates.

"Go back to sleep, Neo," mumbled Ophelia Waters, one of her only friends. Neoma laughed airly as she got up from her bed.

"You know I can't go back to sleep, Phi," she said, "I suspect Nargles are around, keeping me awake."

But Ophelia hadn't responded, for she had fallen back asleep. Neoma shrugged and walked to the bathroom connecting to the dorm. Even for a 4th year, she was pretty tall for her age. Her platinum blonde hair reached to the middle of her back and she wide and innocent-like blue eyes. She looked surely like an older version of her sister, Luna. And she was. As Neoma prepared took a shower, she realized she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with Harry.

Unknown to anyone, Neoma crushed hard on Harry. But she had quite the competition, for Ginny Weasley had her eyes set out on the Boy Who Lived, as well. But Neoma wasn't going down without a fight. That's when Harry asked, she automatically said yes. She doubted Ginny had been offerred by Harry to go.

"Well good morning to you too, crazy," yawned Ophelia, walking into the bathroom.

"Good morning to you too, Ophelia," smiled Neoma, drying her hair. Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, who spiked your pumpkin juice?" said Ophelia. Neoma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Neoma.

"You're a lot more airy this morning," said Ophelia, slowly. Neoma shrugged.

"It's a Hogsmeade trip, as you know. Or do you not remember having a date with your Slytherin boyfriend?" said Neoma, bringing the topic off her.

Ophelia's eyes widened until they were about the size of a dinner plate.

"Oh, Merlin! You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. "I totally forgot about my date with Draco. Why didn't you remind me last night, then I would've already had my outfit ready!"

"Oi! Shut it, Waters! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Shut it, Burmigham! Go back to hog calling your snot-nosed parents!"

Neoma shook her head and walked back into the dorm, going to her trunk. It was still a bit chilly for late April. So she decided on knee-high socks that were different variations of pink; a beanie; High waist stretch velvet mini-shorts (the socks reached under the shorts); white shirt with a jean vest; and to top it off, converse. _Yes, this will do_, Neoma thought, smiling at her reflection.

"Whoa," said Ophelia as she walked back into the bathroom. "Why are you so dressed up?"

Neoma ignored her at first, and fixed her hair. "You always have to look your best."

"Oh ho ho, you're meeting someone," snickered Ophelia. "Who is it?"

"You look lovely, I'm sure Draco'll compliment you the whole time," said Neoma. Ophelia smiled down at herself.

"And your little secret lover will compliment you as well," smirked Ophelia. Neoma shook her head.

"I think we should be heading down now," said Neoma, linking her arm with Ophelia's.

"We're off to meet our wizards! Our lovely wizards of Hogwarts!" sang Ophelia as they left Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Ophelia had gone with Draco, just before they got on the carriages. Neoma, however, just stood patiently and waited for Harry. She was nervous he was wasn't going to come. She shivered slightly, but wouldn't let the cold affect her. It was just a breeze. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she spun around with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Neoma," Harry smiled.

"Hello, Harry," she smiled back.

"You look nice," he said. She shrugged, making some of her hair fall into her face. She quickly moved it away. She took this time to notice Harry. He looked nice. His hair was still unruly - but Neoma liked it like that - but he wasn't wearing two sized bigger clothes. His clothes looked like he actually could fit them. He looked nice, while Neoma looked like a fool.

"Harry, I understand if you may want to just leave in the middle of our date, I already assume that my outfit will cause some laughter and some stares," she sighed.

"Date?" he squeaked out, gulping. Inside, Neoma was freaking out, but on the outside, she still had her distant expression on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's what I assumed when you asked me," she said and was shocked to hear how small her voice sounded. What this boy was doing to her.

"Oh no no," Harry quickly said. "I didn't know if you wanted to call it a date or not... that's why I just asked you to come with me today."

"So, do we both agree that this is a date?" she said.

Harry nodded and said, "Yes."

"Well let's get this date on the road," she giggled before tugging at his arm and pulling him into an empty carriage.

"So, where are we going for our date, Mr Potter?" said Noema, staring at him with excitement dancing around in her eyes. Harry stared at her and got lost in her eyes, but blinked and coughed.

"I was going to ask you that, Ms Lovegood," he smiled. She sat back in the seat to think. She tapped her chin thoughtfully, her eyes were rolled to the ceiling and had bit of a pouty face going on. Harry thought it was undeniably adorable and couldn't help but feel his heart swell.

"Well, we _could _go to Honeydukes first, then maybe The Three Broomsticks and maybe to end it we could go to Zonko's," she suggested.

"I like the way you think," Harry chuckled.

"Why thank you, it's such an honor to hear that from you," she said and faked swooned. They both laughed as the carriage stopped. Harry got out first and held out his hand for Neoma, which she took gratefully.

"What a gentleman," she smiled and kissed his cheek. She giggled as his cheeks turned a faint pink. They walked side by side to Honeydukes. When they entered, Neoma saw Ophelia with Draco, walking and looking for some chocolate or sweets of any kind. Once Ophelia noticed Neoma, her jaw dropped, causing her to drop all the chocolate had in her mouth. Neoma sighed happily and browsed through the sweets with Harry.

"See anything you like?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah. His name is Harry," said Neoma, absentmindley. Harry grinned at her, as she seemed not to realize what she just said. Once she did, however, he was pleased to see her cheeks turn a bright pink.

"Look at this chocolate! Dad always used to get me and Luna this chocolate. And I always wondered where he got it. Guess I know now," Neoma said, gleefully.

"Do you want it?" Harry said.

"You don't have to get it, Harry, I don't -"

"It's on me," said Harry, waving her off.

"Oh, but Harry, I don't want you to buy anything for me," whined Neoma. "I'll feel like a moocher."

"You aren't a moocher, I'm doing this for you, it's alright," said Harry, grasping her shoulders and shaking her a bit. She pouted and sighed.

"Fine, but if we ever have another date, I'm paying," said Neoma, putting her hands on her hips. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Alright," agreed Harry. He took the chocolate and took up to the counter and paid very little for the chocolate. He walked back to Neoma, who took the chocolate gratefully.

"Think of it from a gift from me to you," he told her.

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled, taking out a chocolate and popping one into her mouth.

"Are they good?" asked Harry.

"Magnificent," she said. "Try one."

She held out one for him, but when he tried to take it with his hand, she slapped it away.

"I wanna feed you it," she said. He laughed nervously as he opened his mouth and she popped the chocolate into his mouth.

"You like it?" she asked, once he had finished chewing.

"Like it? Love it!" cheered Harry. Neoma clapped and giggled.

"Knew you would," she grinned.

"Now that we've gotten the lovely lady her chocolate," started Harry, "shall we go to The Three Broomsticks, now?"

"Why of course, my good sir," said Neoma as she lopped her arm with his. They exited the shop and Neoma knew Ophelia was pulling a very uncooperative Draco Malfoy out of the shop as well. The weather outside grew a bit chillier and Neoma moved closer to Harry on instinct. And absentmindley, she intertwined their hands. Harry looked down and smiled down at their hands.

"I hope you know you're holding my hand," he whispered into her ear. She squeaked and looked down at their hands.

"Oh, sorry, Harry, whenever I'm cold, I just cling onto the nearest person's hand," she mumbled.

"I never said I didn't like it," he chuckled into her ear. She shivered just a little - okay, maybe a lot - and looked up into Harry's face. He winked down at her. She giggled as they continued to walk.

The date continued on smoothly. They had butterbeers and talked about their lives. They learned a lot about each other and quite possibly fell in love with each other a bit more. They got a few things from Zonko's, hoping to use them on their enemies. All in all, the date went well.

The pair was now walking back to the castle and to Ravenclaw Tower. Once they reached it, they stood in front of each other, not knowing what to say.

"I hope you enjoyed that date as much as I did," Harry blurted out, suddenly, "I mean, I understand if you didn't enjoy it as much as I did. I would be totally fine if you didn't enjoy it that much. I would be positively glad that you were honest with me. Oh, I'm probably going on too much aren't I? But I can't stop it and -"

Neoma finally cut him off by pressing her lips to his - something she had wanted to do since she fell for him. He was momentarily shocked but jerked into action when Neoma was about to pull away. One of his hands was at the small of her back, pushing her gently towards him and the other was cupping the side of her face. Neoma's hands were tangled into his messy hair. The kiss wasn't sloppy and hungry or lustful. No. It was sweet and passionate. Everything that a first kiss should be.

When they pulled away for air, they stared at each other, breathing hard.

"Whoa," they breathed at the same time. They laughed and there was a comfortable silence hanging around them.

"I loved the date by the way," said Neoma, breaking the silence, "and I'm especially overjoyed by the fact it was with you."

"Glad to hear that," he smiled before leaning in to kiss her once more. This kiss was shorter than the first.

"Bye, Harry, see you," she waved.

"Bye, Neoma," he said.

As they both went their seperate ways, they had the hugest smile on their faces.

_Mark my words, Neoma Acacia Lovegood will be mine someday _thought Harry as he said the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room.

* * *

**Firstly, this was only supposed to be a one time thing. But as I was writing, wheels started turning and now I want to write a story for them. And another thing, I'm going to take Bootes for the time being, because I just found the chapters I lost. So I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. If you don't, oh well! Leave a review whether you liked it or not!**

** - Maraudin'likeaboss xx**


End file.
